Stowaway
by windglidr
Summary: Sequel to Surrogate. The Doctor and Martha find themselves on a spaceship having to face a familiar enemy. Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I hope everyone is having a wonderful new year. I meant to have this up earlier but at least I've got the first chapter up. A sequel to Surrogate, the Doctor and Martha have been travelling together for a while. The story was inspired by my ****favourite season four special Waters of Mars which had the amazing one off character Adelaide Brookes (this story has nothing to do with Mars though). For those who didn't read Surrogate the only major thing you need to know is this is set after Journey's end and Martha is now half-human/half-Gallifreyan. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor and Martha ran into the Tardis and the locked the doors behind them.

"Great job finding another peaceful planet," Martha teased.

"They were friendly the last time I was here," he defended.

"Of course they were Doctor," Martha said walking towards the console as the Doctor followed her.

The Doctor reached the console and sent it into flight as Martha leaned on it on the opposite side from him.

"Well at least they were hospitable," he added.

Martha looked around so he would see her disapproving look, "Of course how silly me, I should be grateful they locked me up and gave me whatever I wanted. How can I possibly complain when they only wanted to sacrifice me in the morning,"

"Well, that was the downside,"

"You're impossible," Martha replied shaking her head but smiling.

The people of the planet had mistaken Martha for a reincarnation of a past high priestesses which she had found funny at first until they decided she would make the perfect sacrifice to appease their volcanic god. The Doctor had managed to free her and they had sneaked out of the city in the cover of darkness. The city would have a rude awakening in the morning.

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked not expecting a reply. "We could try the Bursa planet. It's a superb planet for a holiday. Palm trees, an endless blue-green ocean and a never-ending white beach. A literal beach that never ends as the shore circles the circumference of the planet . I helped them overthrow a corrupt ruler when I was last there. Then they tried to made me their new king so I had to slip back into the Tardis." When the Doctor glanced up at Martha and saw her knotted brow he continued, "Probably not a good idea then but at least they were better than the cheetah people I met afterwards. Exceptionally aggressive but I guess now I should not be surprised given my general experience with cats. Though they had an odd obsession with shiny things, very easily distracted."

Martha playfully ran her hand across the console now only half listening to the Doctor's ramblings as he tried to choose the next destination. She knew no matter where they went they would find trouble. She didn't mind it, in fact she enjoyed it but she didn't want the Doctor to see just how much. She had left earth on the promise of a holiday on a 'peaceful planet' to think over her new identity, but of course with him that meant stopping a planet's core from exploding, negotiating a truce between three warring factions, uncovering a plot to kill a princess, and on and on until she was almost sacrificed to a volcano god. She had begun to wonder whether he was choosing these places as a ploy to get her to stay. She hadn't had time to think and they hadn't really discussed anything, like how they were both avoiding the obvious question of whether she would stay on the Tardis or go back home. It was just hopping from one planet to the next. She knew if she didn't bring it up he never would.

The Doctor had gone from discussing cheetah people to telling her about the time he met a half-robot pirate piloting a planet.

Leaning around to look at the him Martha interrupted him, "Doctor,"

"Yes,"

"We haven't really talked about us," she hesitated.

"Us?"

"Well, not us just mainly _me_," Martha replied.

"What about you?"

But before she could continue a buzzing sounded from the console and the Doctor turned away from her to look at the console screen which had began to flash.

Martha moved to stand next to him and looked at the screen, "What is it?"

"We are getting a distress signal, it's very faint," the Doctor said. Martha watched him type away as the screen continued to flash.

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" she asked.

"Not yet but this might help,"

He reached into his pockets and took out his stethoscope and placed it against the console. He listened attentively before exclaimed with glee, "Got it, let's find out where you're coming from."

Martha stepped back as the Doctor excitedly danced around the console pulling dials and flipping switches as he set the Tardis to follow the distress call. However as he pulled down the last lever the console suddenly erupted in sparks causing them both to retreat back.

Surprised Martha remarked, "I guess that wasn't supposed to happen."

"No, it seems the Tardis isn't too keen on us following that signal," the Doctor said stepping back towards the console. "I would suggest holding on to something."

Martha stepped further back and gripped the Tardis railings. Again the Doctor worked around the console but as he pulled down the lever again instead of sparks the Tardis jolted violently almost throwing them both off their feet. The Doctor clung to the console as she shook and groaned working to keep her on course. In her turn the Tardis ensured that the travelers did not have a pleasant flight rocking them as it tumbled through space to their destination. As a final she landed the Tardis almost flipped herself ensuring both the Doctor and Martha lost their footing and crashed on to the floor.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked springing to his feet and rushing to help Martha up.

"Barely," she said getting up gingerly.

"Shall we find out what's out there," he said eagerly.

They both stepped outside and they found themselves in a fairly big metal room with stacked crates. A door was the only thing visible from the other side the room.

Martha walked to one of the crates and softly kicked it.

"Can you tell where we are?" Martha asked.

"On a ship. We are probably at the back of it," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor walked to the door and pushed the door switch which opened it and revealed a corridor. He stepped through and as Martha made to follow him a loud alarm sounded in the ship causing her to stop momentarily and the doors slammed shut in front of her.

Martha ran the few short steps to the door and tried the door switch which the Doctor had used only moments before but nothing happened.

Pounding on the door she shouted, "Doctor, Doctor, can you hear me?"

Though the alarm drowned out his voice she heard him say, "I'm working on it,"

She stepped back expecting the doors to open immediately but nothing happened. It couldn't be that hard she thought, it was just a door and doors were never a problem. Well unless they were wooden but these most definitely weren't. Yet the seconds ticked away. Getting frustrated at being stuck she made to call to him again but the alarm stopped and then moments late the doors slide open.

Relieved Martha stepped through, "What took you so long."

"It wasn't me,"

"What?"

"The doors were deadlocked. I couldn't get them open," he explained.

"Then who?"

"Let's find out,"

The Doctor took Martha's hand not wanting to be separated from her again and they walked down the corridor. As they passed a door it opened on its own and the Doctor walked through. When this happened two more times Martha asked,

"You are aware we are walking into a _trap_,"

"Yep, but we need answers,"

As they approached another door it opened and they approached it. But this time as they stepped through they found themselves staring down three gun barrels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, all. Trying something a bit different with my writing. I'm going to write this ****chapter more from Ten's perspective and the next one will be from Martha's perspective. So expect a little overlap between this chapter and chapter 3, as well as less interactions between the two. Will see how it works out.**

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor took Martha's hand not wanting to be separated from her again and they walked down the corridor. The familiar feeling of excitement over the unknown had taken hold of him and he was letting his feet carry him forward into the unknown. Another door opened and without hesitation he walked through again.

"You are aware we are walking into a trap," Martha asked.

Still walking the Doctor answered, "Yep, but we need answers,"

Walking into danger had never stopped the Doctor before, and it wouldn't now. He glanced over to look at Martha who except for raising an eye brow said nothing more. He tried to decipher what she was thinking but she remained impassive. He could never tell what she was thinking, not that he had been good at it before, but lately he was finding it more than a little frustrating. A fleetingly thought to read her mind crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. He would never invade her like that. He heard another door open ahead so changed his attention to walking instead. Without checking he walked through the door and found himself facing three gun barrels.

Seeing the guns pointed at him the Doctor frowned and said, "There is really no need for those."

The only woman among them stepped forward and said,

"What are you doing on this ship?"

"Just having a look around," the Doctor said casually.

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you stowaways?"

"Nope,"

Unsure of the two strangers she asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Martha."

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, "Just the Doctor."

"We should throw them out the air lock Captain," one of the men offered with a smirk , "Him at least."

She paused and looked at the man wearing a blue suit and the woman beside him, "Not just yet Jake. You two are coming with me, when this thing is sorted I'll deal with you."

She turned and started walking and the Doctor and Martha followed her whilst her two crew members followed from behind.

"That went well," Martha mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Just thinking how we've got off to a great start already," Martha teased.

"Well at least we're not floating in space,"

Martha chuckled, "That's true,"

The Doctor walked and caught up to the woman they had called captain,

"You're the captain then?" the Doctor asked.

She considered not replying but changed her mind, "Yes, I'm Captain Kate Miller, and this here is my ship. You just met two of my crew, Jake and Gandrake."

"What is this ship," the Doctor asked.

"You really don't know?"

"I know it's a transport ship,"

"Yes, we deliver supplies,"

"And those sirens earlier, what were they for?"

"Do you expect me to believe you didn't cause them," Kate asked skeptically.

"Well, no. So what happened?"

"Nothing," she replied curtly.

The Doctor heard Martha laugh behind him so he looked back and saw Martha was talking to Jake. He hoped she was getting more information than he was, at least she seemed to be enjoying her conversation.

The Doctor turned back to Kate, "Did you send out a distress signal?"

"We haven't been near another ship in weeks and we haven't been on a planet for a few days," Kate replied. "So my question _Doctor_ is how did you get on board,"

"I used my ship,"

Kate stopped, "Where is it?"

"In one of your cargo holds,"

Kate laughed and continued walking, "Do you know the size of those holds, they could never fit a ship. You better come up with better lies if you expect me to believe you."

"I'm not lying," the Doctor replied offended.

"It doesn't really matter what you say Doctor, I just have to decide what to do with you until we can drop you off somewhere."

They walked into what was the ship's main control room.

"Any progress," Kate asked out loud.

A man sat behind a computer monitor and a young woman stuck her head up from where she was working. "We still can't move, and Zoe and Luke haven't checked back yet."

Kate sighed heavily and turned to Gandrake, "We can handle the rest from here. I need you to go and finish your checks."

"Got it," Gandrake said before walking out the room.

The young woman stood up and said, "Aren't you going to introduce our guests."

"This is the Doctor and Martha," Kate responded

"Hi, I'm Emilja and this is Oscar," she said pointing to the man who was still working.

Oscar barely nodded acknowledgement as he continued working.

"Nice to meet you," the Doctor said cheerfully and Martha waved her hello.

"Not much of a talker as you can see," Emilja said critically of Oscar who continued to work without comment.

Suddenly an announcement was heard, "_Systems shutdown initiated."_

"Dammit what is it this time?" Kate asking rushing past the Doctor to Emilja and Oscar.

"What's happening?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the life support this time," Oscar said. Emilja quickly moved to another monitor as well.

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Kate asked kneeling over Oscar

"I'm working on it," Oscar replied.

"Let me help," the Doctor offered stepping forward.

"You stay right there," Kate warned not taking her eyes off the screen. "Jake keep your gun on them. I don't want to see them move,"

Jake stepped away from Martha and pulled out his gun. The Doctor heard Martha say something he didn't quite catch it

"I can help you," the Doctor insisted.

Ignoring him Kate asked, "Can you tell where the command came from,"

"It's the same as the last time," Emilja said in a worried voice, "The computer just initiated it on its own."

"Let me help you," the Doctor continued.

Kate finally turned to look at the Doctor, "How do I know you aren't causing this?"

"You'll just have to trust me," the Doctor replied.

turning back to look at her crew Kate asked, "Any luck Oscar?"

"No,"

"Anything Emilja?"

"No it's locking us out," Emilja replied becoming panicked.

"We are running out of time," the Doctor said calmly taking another step forward.

Kate turned to look at the Doctor again, "If you make one wrong move we won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Sure," the Doctor said stepping further forward.

"Take his computer," Kate said pointing to Oscar and stepping back.

Oscar begrudgingly stood up and allowed the Doctor to take his place. The Doctor looked at the screen and saw the life support shutdown sequence was already 75% complete. He grabbed his screwdriver from his left breast pocket and scanned the computer. It showed him all the information he needed to know and a bit more of what was happening on the ship. He sensed Martha close to him so he looked up and saw her walk and stand next to him. the Doctor smiled before getting to work on overriding the computer commands. The sequence was now over 90% complete but he knew what he had to do. The Doctor input the codes

_"System shutdown terminated."_

The Doctor smiled pleased with himself.

"Cutting it close," Martha said.

"Have I ever let you down?" he asked confidently.

"Well…" Martha said dragging out the word before trailed off as if thinking about her answer. His smile dropped as he began to think of the times he _had_ let her down, with the events of the Master most prominent in his mind.

"Doctor, of course not," Martha reassured before smiling and shaking her head.

"Who are you two exactly?"

They both turned to see Kate pointing her gun at them.

"I expected more of a thank you," the Doctor replied annoyed at having a gun pointed at him for the third time.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself," she declared.

"Bundle of laughs you are," The Doctor said but Kate placed her finger on the trigger.

"Okay then," the Doctor said . "What I told you earlier was true.I came here on my ship because we received a distress call from your ship."

"But we didn't send out a signal,"

"Maybe you didn't but someone did. And from what I just saw here," the Doctor said pointing at the monitor, "Someone has tampered with your ship's controls. Changing commands that they could take control of the ship. And now they have almost complete control."

Kate lowered her gun slightly, "Who would do that? This is a simple transport vessel without any weapons or advance technology; it hardly seems like a likely target."

"I don't know, but if you let me I can help I can figure it out."

Kate hesitated. "I feel I can trust you Doctor but any wrong moves."

"Yes, yes, you and your big bad gun," the Doctor responded.

Kate lowered her gun.

"Now then, have you had any new crew members or someone you don't trust on board?" the Doctor asked.

"You mean except you two, no one," Kate responded.

"Well someone has been doing this." The Doctor took out his glasses and put them on before turning back to the monitor. The Doctor quickly eaxmined the information in front of him, "I need someone to head to the main circuit unit and reboot it. That should buy us some time and stop whoever is doing this from shutting down life support again," the Doctor stated.

"Jake, head over there," Kate commanded.

"I'll go with him," Martha offered.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here," Kate stated.

"Come on captain, what do you think she is going to do?" Jake defended surprising everyone.

"Okay but make sure she doesn't go wandering off," Kate commanded.

"Aye aye captain," Jake said making a mock two finger salute.

"Wait, Martha…," the Doctor called.

"I'll be fine Doctor,"

"Just be careful," he said.

"Of course,"

The Doctor watched as a sly smile crossed Jake's face as he turned and walked out with Martha following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi, so this chapter is from Martha perspective and beings roughly where Chapter 2 began. **

Martha stood in a familiar situation again with the Doctor as he talked his way out of a situation.

"What are your names?" Kate asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Martha."

Martha smiled back trying to look friendly but Kate seemed non-pulsed.

"We should throw them out the air lock Captain," one of the men offered before throwing a smile her way, "Him at least."

"Not just yet Jake. You two are coming with me, when this thing is sorted I'll deal with you." Kate said before marching out the room.

Without any other option Martha and the Doctor followed her.

Mumbling under her breathe Martha said, "That went well."

"Sorry?" the Doctor asked.

"Just thinking how we've got off to a great start already," she said smiling sweetly.

"Well at least we're not floating in space,"

Martha chuckled at the thought, "That's true."

The Doctor walked on ahead to speak to Kate and Martha decided to stay behind them.

"Hi,"

Martha turned to see Jake. She gave him a tight smile and nodded, which seemed to encourage him to walk beside her. Seeing an opportunity to get possible information from him she asked,

"So what's the deal with your ship?"

"Aren't you supposed to tell me?"

"Why would I know?"

"Our ship's trying to kill us and two strangers appear from nowhere. You seem like likely candidates for trouble making,"

Martha laughed, "If you put it that way I suppose, but we only just arrived. We haven't done anything,"

Jake hesitated but continued, "About earlier, sorry for suggesting we throw you out the air lock, I only really meant him."

"Threatening my friend isn't much of an apology," Martha responded.

"So you're friends then?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's just an interesting piece of information,"

Martha scoffed but decided to drop it.

"Since I've clearly not made a good impression, what do I need to do to get on your good side?"

"Let's start by not pointing guns my way," Martha said.

"I guess that's reasonable," he said.

"It would be a start," Martha said.

They all walked into what was the ship's main control room.

"Any progress," Kate asked out loud.

Kate introduced two other crew members, Emilja and Oscar, while Gandrake was sent away.

"_Systems shutdown initiated_,"

"Dammit what is it this time?" Kate asking rushing past the Doctor to Emilja and Oscar.

"What's happening?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the life support this time," Oscar said.

Martha looked to Jake.

"Our ship is trying to kill us," Jake responded.

"Let me help," the Doctor offered stepping forward.

"You stay right there," Kate warned not taking her eyes off the screen. "Jake keep your gun on them. I don't want to see them move,"

Jake stepped away from Martha and pulled out his gun.

"Really!?" Martha asked.

"Sorry captain's orders," Jake said giving her an apologetic look, but Martha also stepped away from him.

With her crew failing to find a solution, Kate allowed the Doctor to help them. The Doctor took Oscar's place by the monitor and Martha went to stand beside him in case he needed her help. He gave her a reassuring smile before returning to his work. When Martha turned to look at the rest of the room their fear was obvious, but they just didn't know the Doctor like she did. He always found a way out, _always_. She looked over his shoulder and saw a gauge rapidly reaching its completion and briefly wondered what would have happened to the crew if they hadn't arrived.

"_System shutdown terminated_"

The Doctor smiled overly pleased with himself.

So to wind him up Martha asked "Cutting it close."

"Have I ever let you down?" he asked a bit too smugly.

"Well…" Martha said dragging out the word as the Doctor always did, before trailing off as if she had to think about the answer when she already knew it. But she was taken aback when the Doctor's smiled dropped and he became contemplative, so she quickly reassured him, "Doctor, of course not."

Martha was mystified that the Doctor would ever doubt her trust in him, she thought he knew there was no one else in the universe she trusted more than him. She smiled sadly and looked away.

.

After examining the computer's information the Doctor said, "I need someone to head to the main circuit unit and reboot it. That should buy us some time and stop whoever is doing this from shutting down life support again."

"Jake, head over there," Kate ordered.

"I'll go with him," Martha offered feeling a little useless as the Doctor did his work and wanting to have a look around the ship.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here," Kate stated.

"Come on captain, what do you think she is going to do?" Jake defended.

Martha shot Jake a quizzical look and he flashed a smile in answer.

"Okay but make sure she doesn't go wandering off," Kate commanded.

"Aye aye captain," Jake said making a mock two finger salute.

Martha turned to leave but the Doctor called, "Wait, Martha…."

"I'll be fine Doctor," Martha replied.

"Just be careful," he said warned.

"Of course," she said as if she needed reminding she thought.

Once through the doors Martha asked, "Why did you want me to come?"

"Does there need to be a reason?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter,"

"Would it surprise you if I said I liked,"

"You've got a weird way of showing it," Martha replied.

"You mean the gun thing," Jake said. "What about if I say this, I promise no matter what, no more gun pointing."

Martha gave him a doubtful look.

"I swear,"

"Okay then,"

"But you can't run off either," Jake said.

"No promises," Martha replied.

They entered the circuit room which was lined with flashing and blinking lights on either side.

"It's not just flipping switches, this is going to take some time," Jake said. "You can stay close to me; you never know what dangers lurk," he teased.

"I can hold your hand if you scared," Martha mocked.

"You can hold me anyway you like," he counter.

Martha rolled her eyes and said, "Focus on the job at hand soldier."

"Yes ma'am," he said giving her a full salute before winking.

Martha shook her head and laughed. As Jake got to work opening up each single unit, Martha looked towards the door. She wanted to have a better look around the ship and she wouldn't do that by watching Jake. She pretended to show some interest in what he was doing, before inching closer to the door. When she was sure he was fully engrossed in his work she made for the door and slipped out.

But once out, Martha wasn't sure where to go. She looked down each corridor and just picked a side and started walking. The first door she came upon she stopped and looked inside but it was empty. She carried on checking room after room but found nothing of interest. Martha approached another door expecting to find the same but then her eyes fell on a rusted piece of equipment which looked like a metal salt shaker with ball rings lining its side. Martha involuntarily took a step back in surprise.

Regaining her composure she took a closer look at it. This one was different, it was older and more damaged. But it didn't change the fact that she wished to never have to lay her eyes on one of them again after what happened the last time they faced them. Martha cautiously approached it watching for the slightest movement or sign of life, but to her eyes it looked dead. But she had never seen a dead one before except for when it had been blown to pieces so she couldn't be sure. Martha stopped when she was in reaching distance of it. She reached out her hand to touch it,

"You aren't supposed to be here,"

Martha drew her hand back and spun around in surprise to see Jake by the door looking angry.

"Do you know what that is?" Martha asked.

Jake kept his eyes on her but then shifted his gaze to it.

"A piece of junk," he asked in a peeved voice.

"It's a Dalek Jake,"

"What's a Dalek, except for a stupid looking piece of metal that the captain took a fascination in and decided to bring on board. If it was up to me I would have left it on that dumb of a planet we found it on."

"We have to warn the others," Martha said stepping back and staring at it still waiting for it to come to life and attack them.

"Warn them about what? Look at it! It's been sitting here for weeks," Picking up a metal bar, Jake approached it and without out warning struck it causing Martha to involuntarily flinch. Martha expected some form of retaliation but nothing happened, it remained lifeless.

"You see, junk," Jake said throwing bar to the ground.

"We have to go," Martha said grabbing his arm and trying to drag him out.

But instead Jake pulled her towards him and said, "Martha, if this is a way to get me alone all you had to do was ask,"

"Jake this isn't a joke," Martha said seriously pulling away.

"I don't get you," Jake said. "You and the Doctor mysteriously show up on our ship, showing no fear or worry when the rest of us think we are about to die and now out of all things, you're scared because of a piece of scrap metal."

"It's a lot more than that. It's a ruthless killer which would not hesitate to kill us all if it still alive. We have to seal the room, can you do that?"

"Yes, but why would I, look at it," he said crossing his hands obstinately.

"Jake please, trust me on this, no one on this ship is safe as long as it's on board,"

Still skeptical, Jake nodded,

"You believe me," Martha asked.

"No, but if it will make you happy then I'll do it,"

"Okay,"

As Martha walked out the room she glanced back again to look for a sign of life but still it had not moved. Martha kept her eyes on it as the door shut closed. Unseen by anyone, a blue dim light blinked on from his eye stalk.

"The Doctor"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've updated, RL has kept me busy and made me unable to properly write anything. And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

The Doctor scanned the system again with his sonic. It was almost impossible to fix the ship. Given enough time, of course he could fix it but time was something he thought they did not have. He vaguely thought of who would be genius enough to have done this, but quickly dismissed all the options as impossible. The Doctor looked at the system again and the commands which were meant to kill the crew. He briefly glanced at over at the ships' crew and heard Kate mention something about two other crew members called Zoe and Luke, who had hand't yet met. Running his hands through his hair messing it up further, he turned back to look at the screen.

When the doors to the room opened, and Martha then Jake walked in, the Doctor could immediately see something was wrong. He getting up and walking towards her, he asked, "Martha, are you okay?"

"There's a Dalek on board," Martha replied.

"What!? Are you sure," the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Martha nodded, "They are keeping it in one of their storage rooms."

Turning to face Kate, the Doctor demanded, "What are you doing with a Dalek?"

"It's harmless, there is nothing to worry about," Jake answered for her and voicing his doubts.

The glare the Doctor gave Jake silenced him immediately, and the Doctor repeated his question, "Why are you keeping a Dalek on your ship?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kate answered defensively.

Martha placed a hand on the Doctor's arm to help calm him, "Doctor, I think she's telling the truth. Jake had no idea what it was, and I doubt anyone else on this ship knew. And also it seemed..." Martha broke off as if unsure of herself for a moment before continuing. "It looked broken."

"Don't be fooled Martha, you know how dangerous there are," the Doctor cautioned.

"I know," Martha replied needing no reminder.

"Can you take me to it?" the Doctor asked.

"What are you going to do?" Kate interrupted.

The Doctor's features slightly darkened as he responded. "I'm going to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone."

"Why would it want to harm us?" Kate asked confused.

Turning to fully face Kate the Doctor said, "Daleks live for one thing only, and that is to destroy everything and everyone around. That's all their capable of - destruction. It would not hesitate to kill everybody on this ship and no one is safe as long as its here."

Echoing the Doctor's warning the ship suddenly shook throwing everyone off-balance.

"What was that?" demanded Kate of her crew but received no replied. "Emilja? Oscar? What was that?" Kate asked again.

Emilja looked to Oscar for an answer but he shrugged his shoulders. So, Emilja hesitantly replied, "We... don't know."

"I have to go now but I need you and your crew to stay here,"the Doctor ordered

"I can't let you go alone, take Jake with you," Kate countered.

The Doctor glanced momentarily at Jake before responding, "I don't need his help, I have Martha."

"It's not a request Doctor," Kate answered.

Not wanting to waste anymore time the Doctor turned and headed out the door. Jake gave Martha a questioning look before they both headed out the door after the Doctor. After calling the Doctor back, who had headed the wrong direction, they made their way back to the storage room which held the Dalek.

Jake unlocked the doors and let the Doctor and Martha in, before he entered and the door closed behind him.

"It's gone!" Martha said as they entered the room and looked around. "It was right there." She said pointing to the space which was now empty. She had held on to the hope that they were mistaken and the Dalek was dead, but nothing was every that simple. Feeling somewhat responsible for letting it get away, Martha said, "I'm sorry Doctor, i should have-"

"Don't apologize, we'll find it again," the Doctor reassured before heading for the doors. As the Doctor tried to open them nothing happened. He tried the doors again but the realize hit him. He took out his sonic and scanned the door.

Coming up behind him Martha asked, "Is something wrong?"

"The doors are deadlocked, again," the Doctor replied before again running his hands through his hair. He should have known there would be a trap, he thought.

"That's impossible, the doors can't be locked," Jake stated heading to the doors and trying them himself. "But..., there is still the comm system," Jake stated with confidence. "I'll just contact the Captain and she'll send help." Jake tried to radio but only got static as a response. "It's dead."

"Yes we gathered that," the Doctor replied sarcastically trying to think something up.

"Any plans?" Martha asked.

The Doctor remembered something he had noticed earlier. "Yes, but you might not like it," he said.


End file.
